Bittere Tränen
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: One-Shot


Satz: "Alles, was sie jetzt wirklich braucht, ist jemand, dem sie ihre Gefühle mitteilen kann

**Bittere Tränen**

Ran stand am Fenster und sah hinaus in die schwarze Nacht. Zum Glück war ihr Vater, der dauernd besoffene Kogoro, nicht zu Hause, denn sie wollte nicht, dass er sie so sah. Sie weinte. Und das wegen einem Menschen, den sie liebte. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er zu ihr zurückkam, aber sie wusste selber, dass er es niemals tun würde. Denn er war tot, er konnte gar nicht zu ihr zurückkehren. Als sie erfahren hatte, dass er tot war, war auch ein Teil von ihr gestorben.

Ran wandte sich vom Fenster ab und liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Kissen, den sie konnte das eingerahmte Bild von ihr und ihm, das auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand, nicht mehr sehen. Wie sehr vermisste sie ihn, der doch ihr Leben war.

Als Kogoro nach Hause kam, wunderte er sich über die Stille, die in der Wohnung herrschte. Er wollte nach Ran sehen, doch als er vor ihrer Zimmertür stand, brach es ihm das Herz. Hinter dieser Tür hörte er seine Tochter herzzerreissend weinen. Das trieb ihm selbst Tränen in die Augen, aber er konnte nichts für sie tun, das wusste er. Also wandte er sich wieder ab. Er suchte Eri, seine Frau, in der ganzen Wohnung und fand sie im Wohnzimmer, wo sie ein Buch las.

"Du solltest mal mit Ran reden", sagte er.

"Warum tust du es nicht?", fragte sie zurück.

"Alles, was sie jetzt braucht, ist jemand, dem sie ihre Gefühle mitteilen kann. Und dieser Jemand bist nun mal du, ihre Mutter."

Hallo zusammen!

Bevor ich euch wieder mit einer Story von mir quäle, möchte ich noch einige Worte darüber verlieren. Im Januar 2005, als ich noch in der Lehre war, gab uns unser Deutschlehrer eine Hausaufgabe. Wir sollten einen einzigen Satz aus einem Buch aufschreiben und jemand anderem in der Klasse geben. Derjenige hatte die Aufgabe, aus diesem Satz eine kurze Geschichte zu basteln.

Mein Satz war: "Alles, was sie jetzt wirklich braucht, ist jemand, dem sie ihre Gefühle mitteilen kann", und stammte aus dem Buch "Männer sind anders. Frauen auch." Was daraus geworden ist, könnt ihr gleich anschliessend lesen.

Ich schrieb die Geschichte mit den uns bekannten Charakteren, musste für die eigentliche Schularbeit "europäische" Namen wählen.

Da ich gerade mit zwei FFs beschäftigt bin, aber keine davon schon so weit abgeschlossen ist, um sie schon zu veröffentlichen, dachte ich (eigentlich schon länger), ich stelle mal eine One-Shot online. Um euch die Wartezeit zu verkürzen. Zwei treue Leser von mir wissen, welche beiden FFs ich meine.

Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass sie so extrem kurz geworden ist (da ist meine Einleitung ja schon länger schäm). Und der Titel passt irgendwie auch nicht richtig gomen Vom Ende reden wir am besten gar nicht.

Um euch nicht mehr länger als nötig zu belästigen, hier meine sehr, sehr, sehr extrem kurze One-Shot!

So, das wars auch schon wieder. Ihr wisst alle, wer gestorben war. Warum Eri allerdings ebenfalls in der Wohnung war, hat nur einen Grund: Schularbeit. Ich konnte nicht schreiben, dass die Eltern getrennt leben, sonst hätte ich eine komplett andere Geschichte schreiben müssen. Und das lag damals zeitlich einfach nicht drin. Also dachte ich, vielleicht war Eri einfach zu Besuch da (dann allerdings verstehe ich die Frau nicht. Sie hockt Abends (fast) alleine in der Wohnung, während ihr Mann eine Sauftour macht) kopfschüttel

Na ja, mehr gibt's darüber nicht mehr zu sagen.

Ich hoffe, ich kann euch bei meiner nächsten FF wieder als Leser begrüssen und wünsche euch bis dahin eine gute Zeit! Macht's gut und bis bald!

ShinichiKudo

neue Version (bei Animexx)

Hallo zusammen!

Da ich gerade mit zwei FFs beschäftigt bin, aber keine davon schon so weit abgeschlossen ist, um sie schon zu veröffentlichen, dachte ich, ich stelle mal eine One-Shot online. Um euch die Wartezeit zu verkürzen. Zwei treue Leser von mir wissen, welche beiden FFs ich meine.

Viel Vergnügen!

So, das war's auch schon wieder.

Ich hoffe, ich kann euch bei meiner nächsten FF wieder als Leser begrüssen und wünsche euch bis dahin eine gute Zeit! Macht's gut und bis bald!

ShinichiKudo

PS. Wer wissen möchte, wieso ich diese kurze Story schrieb, schreibt mir bitte eine ENS. Ich hätte es eigentlich hier rein geschrieben, aber da meine Erklärung schliesslich länger war als die Story selbst, musste ich sie löschen. Also wie gesagt, diejenigen, die es wissen wollen...

10.06.0715:153


End file.
